


Practice Kissing

by marrymepeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymepeach/pseuds/marrymepeach
Summary: One day Jeno's childhood best friend Jaemin suggests they should practice kissing.





	Practice Kissing

Jeno hummed to himself as he saw Jaemin rush out of his house with his coat only half way on. They would have been late for school if Jeno had not called him ten minutes ago and woken up the brown haired boy.  
  
  
  
They had been friends ever since Jaemin's family moved next door when they both were six years old. They ended up going to the same kindergarten and became friends fast when they realized they lived so close. Jeno could see into Jaemin's room from his window and vice versa.  
  
  
  
Countless times had they used it as a way of communicating as kids. They had develop a code for things like, I want to play so come over! or I am not home by using differeint ornaments that they put on the window glass or sill.  
  
  
  
They still sometimes used them but not as much as used to because they now had cell phones. They had been so excited when they first gotten them just at the end of elementary school. Oh the hours of playing mini games, trying to beat each others scores. Jaemin still favoured using the window message though. Especially when he was not home there was always a small yellow star on his window for Jeno to see.  
  
  
  
“I'm so sorry!” Jaemin exclaimed out of breath when he reached the front door of Jeno's home.  
  
  
  
“We'll still make it. We got Johny's class first and you know he'll forgive you anything,” Jeno said pushing his way past the other boy. Jaemin had somehow gotten into the good books of their English teacher Johny Seo during their first year at middle school. Apparently Jaemin had a gift for writing interesting and astounding essays.  
  
  
  
“Then why did I even have to get out of bed?” Jaemin groaned.  
  
  
  
“He might accept your tardiness but not when you skip the whole class,” Jeno commented, knowing Jaemin was fast on his heels.  
  
  
  
“He just might!”  
  
  
  
“Don't push your luck, Jaemin.”  
  
  
  
The walk to school took them twenty minutes at least and they were going to be five minutes late. As soon as they reached the school, they broke into a sprint to get to the class.  
  
  
  
Jeno knocked on the classroom door before entering. “Sorry we are late. Jaemin forgot to set his alarm.”  
  
  
  
Johny, their teacher, nodded giving Jeno a sympathetic smile. Then he spoke to Jaemin, “See that this doesn't happen again, Jaemin.”    
  
  
  
Jaemin scowled as he sat down next to Jeno.  
  
  
  
Rest of the day passed like any other. They went home with a pile of homework which this time around they ended up doing on Jaemin's bed.  
  
  
  
Jeno simply loved the damn bed. Jaemin had a double sized bed just because his parents had gotten a new one and they did not want to waste a good bed so they gave it to Jaemin. At that time they had taken in a boy named Jisung who had gotten Jaemin's old single bed so all worked out pretty well in the end. Jaemin's parents were well off with Jaemin's father being a doctor but they still hated to spend money when they didn't need to.  
  
  
  
Jeno liked to spend night over at Jaemin's. They played games, watched movies and just laid around talking for hours never leaving the damn bed unless they went to eat. It was just not the bed but the way how Jaemin had six pillows and four blankets. Each of them unique as they had accumulated over the years from various sources. Nothing was new in Jaemin's room and it made the whole damn place so cozy.  
  
  
  


On top of that Jeno also liked Jaemin's impulsive nature. Jaemin usually came up with most of the things they ended up doing. Silly games ever since they were kids. Jaemin had gotten him into trouble so many times and somehow they had managed to survive some pretty serious situations too. Now that Jeno looked back on them he was even more grateful they had gotten away with most of the things they had come up with. Some things he would never repeat to others. No one would ever know how they had set up a fire on the front steps of Jaemin's family cabin and somehow managed to explain away the burn mark on the concrete slab.  
  
  
  
No one had noticed how a few cans of beer had gone missing from the alcove at that same cabin when Jaemin's parents were away. They had been twelve at the time. They thought it had been fun. They had not gotten drunk because the beer had been the blandest one you could get. But it had been fun. They had hid into the garage, giggling and pretending to play some weird mechanic game, who knew, Jeno couldn't remember anymore.  
  
  
  
It had been many years ago.  
  
  
  
They were now fifteen, going through their teenage years. Jeno could not comprehend what was so awful about being a teenager? Of course they did silly things, they always had but he had a sense of responsibility too. More than once had Jeno dragged Jaemin away from trouble.  
  
  
  
This morning had been no differeint.  
  
  
  
Yet, Jaemin always brought up new troubles every day.  
  
  
  
“Say, Jeno, have you thought of dating anyone?”  
  
  
  
The question brought Jeno's gaze away from his homework up to Jaemin's face briefly. “Not really.” He returned to write down the answer to the math problem he had been solving.  
  
  
  
Jaemin hummed. “Why not?”  
  
  
  
Jeno paused, why indeed? “There's no one who interests me.”  
  
  
  
Jaemin found this bit of surprising apparently. “No one at all? What about that girl who likes you so much?” Jaemin was referring to a girl who was same age as them but in a different class. Her name was Hina.  
  
  
  
Jeno rolled his eyes. “I'm not interested in her. She's nice but..” He was not lying when he said that. Hina was nice. She was not hiding her crush all too well but that was not going to make Jeno obliged to like her any more than he did.  
  
  
  
“But?” Jaemin wanted him to elaborate.  
  
  
  
“But what?” Jeno looked at him again. How could Jaemin get hung up on something so trivial?  
  
  
  
“Oh come on, she's not that bad. You could try dating her?”  
  
  
  
“What are you, a pimp? And I didn't say she is bad in any way, I just don't like her in that way.”  
  
  
  
“But what if--”  
  
  
  
“Stop. I'm not going to date her just because you say so.”  
  
  
  
“That's not what I'm saying,” Jaemin sounded apologetic. “Seriously, I just wanted to know if there was anyone you fancy.”  
  
  
  
“And I said no. Matter solved.” Jeno went back to his homework with full intentions of finishing it.  
  
  
  
But of course there was something else Jaemin had to come up with. “Okay but have you ever thought of kissing someone?”  
  
  
  
“Why would I think of kissing someone if I do not fancy anyone?” Jeno made sure Jaemin heard from his tone of voice that he thought the question itself was stupid.  
  
  
  
“You know, for future reference?”  
  
  
  
Jeno abandoned all hope for every finishing his homework. He let his pen fall on his textbook as he gave Jaemin an incredulous look. “What?” his voice was full of disbelief.  
  
  
  
Jaemin cleared his throat. “I've been thinking what kissing feels like, you know? How is it supposed to be done and so on?”  
  
  
  
“How am I supposed to know?”  
  
  
  
“Exactly!” Jaemin exclaimed and he looked really hopeful for some reason. “So I was thinking that we could practice!” The way Jaemin said it with such a happy smile and enthusiasm made Jeno feel sorry for him just a tiny bit.  
  
  
  
“Practice? You mean you and me?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah” Jaemin said a bit uncertain. “I mean if you want to we could learn what's it like.”  
  
  
  
“Are you afraid that some girl is going to be disappointed by your skills?”  
  
  
  
“Kind of yeah,” Jaemin admitted sheepishly. When Jeno smirked at him he exclaimed, “Hey, come on! Don't laugh at me. I'm insecure okay?”  
  
  
  
“Out of all the stupid things you could come up with you get insecure about kissing?”  
  
  
  
Jaemin pouted, knowing that he would be get his way if he pouted long enough.  
  
  
  
“Oh my god, Jaemin, listen to yourself.”  
  
  
  
“But, Jeno.”  
  
  
  
More pouting. Oh how Jaemin's lower lip was trembling.  
  
  
  
“You gotta be kidding me.” Jeno hung his head low, not being able to look at Jaemin and his pouting face. “I'm not going to kiss you, Jaemin.” his voice was muffled a little by his arms.  
  
  
  
“But it's for practice. Just between you and me. I don't want it to be awkward when I kiss my first girlfriend.”  
  
  
  
“Oh you planning on having one any time soon?” Jeno teased him, taking a peek at his friend's face.  
  
  
  
Jaemin blushed. “You know what I mean.”  
  
  
  
“No I don't. Please explain to me Jaemin why I must be the one to practice with you? Don't you want to do it with someone you like instead?”  
  
  
  
“But I do like you!” Jaemin argued until he realized what he actually said. “I mean I trust _you_. You are my best friend so of course I like you.”  
  
  
  
“I would be concerned if you hated me instead.”  
  
  
  
Jaemin looked at him for a while before poking his shoulder. “So? Are you in or what?”  
  
  
  
“I really think you should ask a girl instead. Their lips are more lush,” he said with a slight disdain. He didn't really care for kissing girls.    
  
  
  
“But I trust you the most.” Jaemin was not giving up on this, was he?  
  
  
  
“What do you want me to do?”  
  
  
  
Jaemin perked up like he had just announced it was Christmas. “What was that?”  
  
  
  
Jeno sighed, leaning on his hand as he looked at Jaemin. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
  
  
“What?” Jeno snorted. “I thought you had some sort of idea what you wanted to do?”  
  
  
  
“I did say I wanted to practice! I don't know how it works.”  
  
  
  
Jeno shook his head. “You are hopeless you know that?”  
  
  
  
“That is why I need your help,” Jaemin said biting his lower lip.  
  
  
  
Jeno looked at Jaemin's lips and found them pretty normal looking, nothing special. His own instead were thin compared to Jaemin's. Would kissing him be any good?  
  
  
  
Jaemin shifted a bit closer. “Can I?”  
  
  
  
“Go ahead,” Jeno answered with no expectations whatsoever. It wouldn't feel like anything, right?  
  
  
  
Jaemin leaned in and pushed his lips against Jeno's softly and briefly. He hadn't add much pressure into the kiss.  
  
  
  
The angle was awkward and the kiss had been too plain in Jeno's opinion. “I think it's more like this,” Jeno whispered and kissed Jaemin in return, shifting into a better position before parting his lips slightly to meet Jaemin's in a tender kiss.  
  
  
  
Jaemin kissed him back the same way and learned quickly, massaging his lips against Jeno's in a similar way. Jaemin pulled away. “What that any good?”  
  
  
  
“Not too bad but I guess it could be better.” His chest felt warm. His lips were tingling pleasantly but didn't know what it meant. He shifted again to be more comfortable while leaning on his elbows.  
  
  
  
“Hmm.” Jaemin leaned in again, brushing his lips against Jeno's. He parted his lips and let his tongue touch Jeno's lower lip.  
  
  
  
Jeno pulled back immediately. “Eew, no tongue please.”  
  
  
  
“Sorry,” Jaemin apologized quickly before kissing Jeno again. His hand came up to behind Jeno's head to keep him still.  
  
  
  
It was beyond ridiculous how Jeno felt aroused by the tender way Jaemin's fingers tread through his hair while cradling his neck. He was not supposed to feel this way with Jaemin, right? Or was it because he liked to be touched like this?  
  
  
  
“Argh, my neck hurts. Lie down on your back,” Jaemin said and shoved gently on Jeno's shoulder.  
  
  
  
“No.” There was no way he was going to roll over now. His arousal was not visible yet but it might be if Jaemin found some other ways that excited him. He didn't want to take the risk of Jaemin misunderstanding his reaction. “I think that was enough.”  
  
  
  
“But we just started!”  
  
  
  
“We have homework to finish.”  
  
  
  
“So it was that bad, huh?” There was a look of rejection in Jaemin's eyes.  
  
  
  
Jeno cursed under his breath how Jaemin always managed to make him feel guilty for such a small things. “No, it was fine as far as I know anything about kisses.”  
  
  
  
“So how was it for you?”  
  
  
  
“I just told you. It was fine.”  
  
  
  
“But like how fine? Was there something that felt bad or?”  
  
  
  
Jeno sighed. “God I hate you sometimes.”  
  
  
  
“What? I want to practice some more.”  
  
  
  
“Homework first.”  
  
  
  
“So after?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah yeah after,” Jeno promised and so began their kissing practice which they continued to have for two months almost every day after school. They would share ideas and thoughts and eventually Jeno did allow tongues into the equation.  
  
  
  
“Should we film it?” Had been one of Jaemin's most brilliant ideas, not.  
  
  
  
Jeno shot him down with a very logical conclusion, “I'm not taking the risk of your mom finding that video.”  
  
  
  
“But how will we know if it looks like anything that it is supposed to?” Jaemin asked with such a innocence that it reminded Jeno of a puppy.  
  
  
  
“I wasn't aware it had to look like something to the outside? Who the hell is going to watch you make out with anyone?”  
  
  
  
Jaemin wasn’t deterred by Jeno’s words but took it down a notch. “Okay, I just wanted to see what it looks like.”  
  
  
  
Jeno sighed, laying down on Jaemin’s bed. “I don’t.” Seeing himself kissing Jaemin would be outright weird. “I think you have gotten enough practice anyway.”  
  
  
  
“No!” Jaemin cried out dramatically, slumping next to Jeno. He buried his face against Jeno’s belly. “You can’t abandon me!” he exclaimed looking at Jeno with puppy eyes.  
  
  
  
Jeno snorted. “You are not going to die without kissing me.” He threaded his fingers into Jaemin’s hair. He had always liked the softness of those brown locks.  
  
  
  
“I just might!” Jaemin huffed.  
  
  
  
That was a joke, right? Jeno swallowed hard when they fell into silence. Jaemin kept his gaze on Jeno, looking straight into his eyes. Jeno’s fingers came to an halt and he withdrew his hand away. “Hah, funny,” Jeno said awkwardly.  
  
  
  
“It was not a joke.”  
  
  
  
That statement opened the floodgates of emotions that Jeno had tried to keep at bay for over a month. “You don’t mean that,” Jeno whispered, looking away from Jaemin. He had developed a crush on Jaemin. If someone had told him three months ago that he would fall for his best friend Jeno would have laughed at their face. He loved Jaemin but now it had turned into a romantic type.  
  
  
  
Sometimes during their kissing practice Jeno had forgotten that it was just practice, not real intimacy between lovers.  
  
  
  
Jaemin crawled on top of Jeno, trapping his best friend under him effectively. Jeno had very few options where to look when Jaemin’s face was inches away from his.  
  
  
  
“You’re heavy,” Jeno opted to say, trying to keep things light. He pressed his hands against Jaemin’s chest.  
  
  
  
But Jaemin didn’t take his complaint seriously. “I like you.”  
  
  
  
“We are best friends for a reason,” Jeno replied with a roll of his eyes. His words lacked the usual bite, though.  
  
  
  
“Jeno...” Jaemin whined.  
  
  
  
“What?” he snapped his face towards Jaemin’s and that earned a kiss from Jaemin. A shiver went through Jeno’s body. It felt right to kiss Jaemin as it always had but this time there was the knowledge that Jaemin might feel the same.  
  
  
  
“I really like you,” Jaemin whispered against Jeno’s lips and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
Instead of pushing Jaemin away, Jeno hands grabbed hold of Jaemin’s shirt as if trying to pull him closer which was ridiculous effort because Jaemin was already as close as possible.  
  
  
  
Jeno relaxed, let himself feel the warmth that spread in his chest. After several more kisses Jeno got the chance to say, “If you are pulling my leg I will kick your ass.”  
  
  
  
Jaemin laughed. “Never,” he answered, his eyes glued to Jeno’s lips.  
  
  
  
Jeno did not stop him when he was kissed once again. Jeno was enjoying the make out session a lot more than any of the previous ones. Having Jaemin pressed against him, kissing him, telling him that he liked him was all too good to be true.  
  
  
  
But Jeno trusted Jaemin when he told him he liked Jeno. Jaemin’s kisses were getting more passionate, they were both getting more into it. Then Jaemin pushed his hand under Jeno’s shirt.  
  
  
  
Jeno reacted immediately. “Whoa! Wait a minute.” Jeno pushed against Jaemin’s chest.  
  
  
  
Jaemin took his hand from under Jeno’s shirt and apologised sheepishly, “Sorry.”  
  
  
  
“Little too fast,” Jeno reprimanded him.  
  
  
  
Jaemin rested his forehead against Jeno’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’ve waited for so long to tell you how I feel.”  
  
  
  
That really caught Jeno’s attention. “How long then?”  
  
  
  
“Well it wasn’t a random idea to have kiss practice,” Jaemin confessed.  
  
  
  
“What? But weren’t you going to ask some girl out?”  
  
  
  
“No, I just wanted to kiss you.” Jaemin blushed, his cheeks flaming because it was embarrassing to admit what he had done. “I am surprised you went with it.”  
  
  
  
Jeno rolled his eyes, placing his hand behind Jaemin’s head, gently running his fingers into his hair. “You… I should have known.”  
  
  
  
“Forgive me?” Jaemin asked, peeking at Jeno.  
  
  
  
Jeno huffed, “Of course, you idiot.” He couldn’t help but smile at the brown haired boy.  
  
  
  
Jaemin grinned and dived into another kiss. “You still want to stop the practice?” Jaemin asked after a few more kisses.  
  
  
  
“Hmm, let me think?” Jeno mockingly pretended to think about it. “How about no.”  
  
  
  
Jaemin giggled, continuing to make out with his new boyfriend.  
  
  
  
“Get off,” Jeno pushed at him. “Roll over,” he added when Jaemin was reluctant to move.  
  
  
  
As soon as Jaemin was on his back, Jeno straddled his waist. “This certainly changes things,” he commented, cocking his head to the side.  
  
  
  
“What does?”  
  
  
  
“Being together. I mean I hope you meant that we are together now?”  
  
  
  
“Of course we are,” Jaemin said hurriedly. “I mean do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
  
  
  
Jeno didn’t answer right away just to make Jaemin squirm a little. “Yeah.”  
  
  
  
Jaemin’s face broke into a grin that lit up the room. “Yes! Yes!” Jaemin chanted, looking up to the ceiling with that stupid grin on his face.  
  
  
  
“You are far too happy about this.”  
  
  
  
“No way, I’ve waited for this so long.”  
  
  
  
Jeno raised an eyebrow at him. “Longer than two months?”  
  
  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Jaemin sat up, looping his arms around Jaemin’s waist. “I’ve had a crush on you since we met.”  
  
  
  
“As if..” Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s neck, looking at him.  
  
  
  
“I’m not lying. Of course at first I thought that I liked you only as a friend but last year I finally realised that I wanted more than just basic friendship. But I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause you were my best friend and we already spent so much time together and I didn’t want to make it weird.”  
  
  
  
“But then you asked me to kiss you on regular basis.”  
  
  
  
Jaemin smirked. “Yeah well it was a foolish plan but it worked!”  
  
  
  
“Indeed,” Jeno replied and gave Jaemin a peck on the lips. “Come on,” he said trying to get up from Jaemin’s lap. “We got homework to do.”  
  
  
  
“No!” Jaemin cried out. “Let’s make out some more.” His arms still around Jeno.  
  
  
  
“Enough kissing for today.”  
  
  
  
“Noooo..” Jaemin whined, not letting Jeno get away from him.  
  
  
  
Jeno sighed. “Okay but homework first.”  
  
  
  
Jaemin didn’t look so happy about it.  
  
  
  
“We can kiss all you want once we are done with the homework,” Jeno promised, trying to reach a compromise with his whiny boyfriend.  
  
  
  
“Okay,” Jaemin reluctantly agreed. “But you are staying the night.”  
  
  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
  
  
Jaemin smirked at him. “Yeah.”  
  
  
  
“Alright, casanova, get your books out.”  
  
  
  
Jeno shook his head as he laid his own books across the bed where Jaemin joined him right next to him. “You are hopeless,” Jeno commented with a smile when Jaemin couldn’t help himself from kissing Jeno on the shoulder once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing in english! i cannot believe that i can make it. *sobbed*  
> thanks to my best friend for checking & editing grammars.  
> but still, please forgive me for any mistakes since i am not a native english speaker.  
> anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
